


Marvelous Night

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [32]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Thoughtcrimes/Numb3rs/Stargate Atlantis, Freya McAllister/Charlie Eppes, he tried to make her a romantic dinner, but, being in another galaxy, there were certain things missing, and others that had to be exchanged for the Pegasus alternatives, but the dual moons were still romantic."It's a marvelous night for a moondance, if not for food.





	Marvelous Night

Charlie knew the romantic dinner he'd planned was going to go sideways as soon as he lifted the platter cover off of the plate and Amita said, "Oh, you got Evan to cook for us! That's so sweet!"  
  
Charlie was still learning everyone's names on the expedition, and after the city returned to Pegasus, things had shaken up, so his plans to carefully, methodically familiarize himself with his surroundings and colleagues had been mightily disrupted. It took him a moment to figure out who she was referring to. Major Evan Lorne, Brendan's 2IC, a short, broad man who seemed to have two settings: sarcastic, and shooting things. It hadn't occurred to Charlie that the man could cook.  
  
"Ah, no, I cooked myself." He smiled. "I remembered your favorites - alu gobi, chicken tikka masala, and garlic naan."  
  
Amita darted a glance down at her plate again. "You know there are no potatoes in Pegasus, right? I mean, that tuber thing Evan and Radek found on that one planet in their game aside -"  
  
"I talked to the KP marines and wrangled up some substitutes," Charlie said. "It's even kosher." He wasn't practicing or particularly religious, but some habits died hard, and Charlie had never really stopped eating kosher, except for pizza, even after his mother died.  
  
"Thank you, Charlie. That's so sweet. I know this must have taken a lot of time and planning." Amita reached out, plucked off the other dish covers.  
  
Charlie knew things didn't quite look the same, because apparently Pegasus also didn't believe in cabbage, masala, or actual chickens, but he was pretty sure he'd done it right. He'd followed the instructions the marines had given him for making Pegasus substitutions in Earth food, and -  
  
The first bite was horrible.  
  
Charlie couldn't contain the face he made.  
  
Amita, with her spoon halfway to her mouth, paused. "Charlie?"  
  
"No, don't eat it, it's terrible, I'm so sorry -"  
  
"I guess no one warned you about the KP marines," she said.  
  
Charlie frowned. "What about them?"  
  
"Once Earth supplies run out and we start using Pegasus substitutes, well, the only food you can trust comes from Evan's KP marines," she said. "Evan's marines would have told you that Indian food is almost impossible to recreate in Pegasus. Just ask Aanchal."  
  
"Aanchal?" Charlie echoed.  
  
"Dr. Harithmani."  
  
Charlie sat back and sighed. "I'm sorry, Amita. I tried."  
  
She reached out and curled her hand through his. "You did, and I really appreciate it."  
  
"This evening is a disaster."  
  
"No," Amita said, "it's not. You found a great spot on the balcony, and look, some of the moons are rising. It's beautiful." She stood up, still holding Charlie's hand, and he followed her closer over to the railing so they could see the moonlight playing on the water.  
  
It was brighter, more sparkling, with multiple moons.  
  
"Dance with me," Amita said softly, and Charlie turned to her, pulled her into his arms.  
  
She began to sing softly, " _Well it's a marvelous night for a moon dance_ ," and Charlie joined in on the next line, and together they swayed, and danced, and laughed, when they were finally hungry, they packed up their dishes and went to the mess hall - where Lorne's KP marines had been in charge all along.


End file.
